Where's Van Pelt?
by kensi54382
Summary: Grace goes missing after a long day at work. The team find her, but she's not the same. Can they get her back to her normal self?
1. Chapter 1

"Where's Van Pelt?" asked Lisbon.

Everyone looked around the room and then back at their boss. Grace was nowhere to be seen. Lisbon tried to control her voice as she told Rigsby and Cho to find their missing colleague before she headed into the privacy of her office. She didn't notice Jane following her.

"It's okay to admit that you're scared Lisbon. She's your friend before your team member," Jane said to Lisbon.

"I know Jane. I never worry about anyone except her. And no, it's not because she's the only woman on the team. It's just that, I don't know, I guess it's just that..." trailed Lisbon.

"She's young. And she has the least experience. But she is very capable of handling herself. She's a tough woman."

Lisbon looked up with a small smile on her face. Jane always knew how to make her feel better, even if she would never admit it to him.

"Thanks Patrick."

**4 Hours Earlier**

Grace woke with a start. It was still too early for her to be at work so she wasn't sure why she could hear a ringing phone. It didn't even sound like her phone, so she put it down to a neighbour's one instead. She was just about to go back to sleep when a creak got her attention. She picked up her gun and got out of bed, thankful that Lisbon had taught her so well.

Slowly walking down the hallway, Grace checked each room she passed. They were all empty. That was until she reached the last door, the one leading to her living room. As Grace entered the room, a hand covered her mouth and another one grabbed her gun. Grace struggled against her captor but was unsuccessful. She slowly lost consciousness as her breathing was cut off.

**Present- Unknown Warehouse**

Grace woke with a headache and a sore chest. She couldn't remember leaving work the previous day, which scared her. She tried to stand up, only to fall back onto the ground, dizzy and tired. Her hands were bound behind her back and she couldn't stabilise herself. As she made another attempt at getting up, she heard a creak and saw light close by. Grace started fiddling with the rope around her wrists until she felt them loosen and fall. Bracing herself on a wall, Grace stood slowly and headed towards what she assumed was a door.

**Present- CBI HQ**

"We got a location from Van Pelt's cell. It looks like a warehouse, or possibly a factory. The signal's moving in the one area," called Cho.

"Let's go. Just in case, Cho, stay here and let me know if Grace turns up," said Lisbon.

Lisbon, Rigsby and Jane rushed out of the door and headed towards the location now on Rigsby's phone.

* * *

It didn't take long for the team to arrive at the old, abandoned warehouse. It looked deserted and gave them a bad feeling.

"Rigsby, check the perimeter. Jane, stay in the car," said Lisbon as she drew her gun and headed toward the front doors.

Lisbon hated leaving her team alone when danger was a high possibility. But, with one member missing, it was hard to do anything properly. As she entered from the front, and Rigsby from the back, Lisbon heard Jane's voice as he yelled out to someone.

* * *

Grace quietly made her way to the light that was nearby. She found that it was a door, and it was slightly ajar. Praying that no-one was waiting for her on the outside, Grace burst through the door and ran as fast as she could. She heard pounding behind her and turned to see someone chasing her. Fear filled her as she ran as fast as her legs would allow. She could hear the man's footsteps getting closer to her.


	2. Chapter 2

Dropping to her knees behind a forklift, Grace stopped to catch her breath. She heard pounding footsteps go past her and sighed in relief. After a couple of minutes, Grace stood up slowly and checked her surroundings. The man that had been chasing her was gone. For now. Grace knew that he would come back eventually. Her mind conjured up his picture and she shuddered at the thought that she didn't know what had happened while she had been unconscious. Her body was sore and her lungs were burning. She had started to shiver from the cool air. She wasn't wearing a jacket and her shoes and socks were missing.

Grace looked down to find that her feet were bloody and dirty. She hadn't noticed the pain until now, but it was getting worse. She knew that her team would be looking for her so she started to carefully make her way back to the warehouse. She could see Lisbon's car and someone inside it, so she ran towards it as fast as she could.

* * *

"Lisbon!" shouted Jane as he realised that the person running towards the car was actually Grace.

Jane got out of the car while calling for an ambulance. Grace looked odd, she was pale and there was something red trickling down her cheek. Jane just managed to catch her as Grace fell.

Lisbon and Rigsby came running out as Jane caught Grace. Her eyes were closed but she was breathing heavily.

"Grace!" Lisbon called. There was no response. "Grace!"

Grace still didn't answer her boss. Her breathing was becoming laboured and Lisbon was worried about her friend.

"Where did she come from Jane?" asked Rigsby.

"Somewhere in that direction," Jane said, pointing towards the forklift that Grace had hidden behind.

"Okay. I'll get Cho and we'll look around boss," said Rigsby before he pulled out his phone.

"Jane can help you. I'm going with Grace. I'll let you know how she is," replied Lisbon as an ambulance pulled up.

* * *

Lisbon jumped when she felt someone touch her shoulder. She had fallen asleep in the hospital waiting room.

"Agent Lisbon," said a doctor.

"Yes? How's Grace?" asked Lisbon.

"Miss Van Pelt is still unconscious though I expect that she'll wake up anytime now. She's got a few broken ribs and I believe that she may have been raped. I found bruising on her thighs and blood on her leg. It might be a different reason but I have done a rape kit just to be sure. Grace also has a few internal injuries, though they are minor and will probably heal in a day or two."

"Okay. Can I please see her?"

"Sure. Follow me."

Lisbon stood up and followed the doctor to a private room in the intensive care unit. Grace looked like she was sleeping peacefully, but knowing what she knew, Lisbon could tell that the minute Grace woke up, she would be in pain.

Lisbon grabbed a chair and placed it next to Grace's bed. She took her friend's hand as she sat down and gave it a gentle squeeze. She could see bruising around both of Grace's wrists and assumed that Grace had been restrained at some point.

**Abandoned Warehouse**

"There's some blood here guys. It's only a few drops, so it could be from Grace. Her feet looked like they were cut open," said Jane.

Cho and Rigsby came up to Jane. They took a sample of the blood and surrounding dirt and then called it quits. There wasn't much evidence to find and everyone really just wanted to go and see how Grace was.

A ringing phone stopped them. Rigsby apologised and answered his cell.

"Okay, thanks Lisbon." Rigsby hung up and put his phone away. "Lisbon said that Grace is still unconscious and she's injured but the doctor isn't too worried about her."

Cho and Jane nodded and then they all headed back to the CBI.


	3. Chapter 3

"Excuse me, I'm looking for Grace Van Pelt," said Rigsby.

The nurse at the emergency desk pressed a few keys on her keyboard and then looked up at the three guys.

"Miss Van Pelt is in the ICU. You'll have to find out the room from someone up there," said the nurse.

"Thank you."

A few minutes later, the elevator stopped and the guys got out. They could see Lisbon outside a room talking to a doctor so they headed over to her.

"Grace is unconscious," said Lisbon. She turned back to the doctor.

Rigsby looked through the door to find his friend lying still. He didn't like it when Grace was hurt. She was sweet and he thought that it was mean to hurt someone so kind and friendly. He turned around and sat down next to Cho and Jane. Lisbon said something to the doctor and then sat down next to her team. She looked exhausted and Jane just wanted to give her a hug. Just as Jane was about to put his arm around Lisbon, a cry got their attention. Lisbon shot from her seat and ran into Grace's room.

"Hey, nice of you to wake up and rejoin us," smiled Lisbon. She was relieved.

"Where am I?" asked Grace sleepily.

"Mercy General Hospital. In the ICU."

"Oh."

"What happened?"

"He kidnapped me boss."

"Who's he?"

"I don't know. I won't forget his face though."

"Alright. Well, for now, I want you to rest. I'll get a statement and a sketch later."

"Okay. Are you alright Lisbon?"

"I'm fine."

"Okay." Grace closed her eyes and fell asleep again.

* * *

Two hours later, Grace opened her eyes again to find Lisbon reading a magazine. She was still in the chair next to the bed, which made Grace smile. Her boss was always sweet to her. It was very different from any other job that she had been in. But, it wasn't just Lisbon. The team were really good friends as well.

"Hey boss," yawned Grace.

Lisbon looked up with a smile on her face. "Hey, feeling better?"

"No, not really. Actually I think I feel worse."

"Do you want me to get the doctor?"

"No. I'll be fine. Do you want the statement now?"

"Okay. Whenever you're ready, you can start."

Grace waited until Lisbon pulled out a notepad and pen. "Well, firstly, I don't know where I was when he grabbed me. I don't remember going home last night. Then I remember waking up in that warehouse, bound with rope."

"What happened next Grace?"

"I fiddled with the rope a bit until it fell off. Then I ran towards some light, hoping that it was a way out. It was. I got out of there and ran until I found a forklift that I hid behind. When I couldn't hear the guy chasing me anymore, I checked my surroundings and then ran. I thought I saw your car and someone inside it. I think I was right. I don't know what happened after that. The next thing I knew, I was here, with you standing next to me."

"I am not going anywhere. Is that it?"

"I think so. Sorry it's not much."

"That's alright. I'll get a sketch from you too. Can you draw?"

"I'll try. Do you have paper and a pencil?"

Lisbon gave them to Grace and then sat down while she waited for Grace to finish the sketch.

* * *

"Grace is an amazing artist," Cho said in amazement.

Rigsby agreed with his friend while he scanned the sketch Grace had given them onto the computer. He sent it off to all of the local law enforcement units that were in California with the hope that someone would find the guy quickly.

"Maybe we should tell her. It might make her feel better," said Jane.

"Good idea. You tell her Rigsby," Cho said mischievously.

Jane and Cho grinned at the look on Rigsby's face. His feelings for Grace were obvious and everyone knew that he loved her. Everyone knew that Grace loved Rigsby too. They were just too stubborn to tell each other.

"Fine."

* * *

"Hey Grace... What the hell?" Rigsby gasped at the sight before him. "Grace, what's wrong?"

Instead of answering, Grace curled into a ball on her couch. The mess around her indicated that something was wrong.

"Grace, talk to me. Tell me what's wrong."

"Go away."

"No Grace. Talk to me." Rigsby sat down next to his friend.

"He, he, he works with Red John," whispered Grace.

"Who?"

"The kidnapper."


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh. Did you tell Lisbon?" asked Rigsby. He wanted to protect her now that he knew who had kidnapped his friend.

"No. I'm scared Wayne." Grace's fear was evident in her eyes.

"I know sweetie. I'll keep you safe honey." Rigsby wrapped his arms around Grace and held her while she cried.

When Grace stopped crying, Rigsby got her attention again. "Who is this kidnapper Grace?"

"I don't know him."

"How do you know he works with Red John?"

"I heard him bragging about a lady he murdered. He said he left the smiley face on her bedroom wall."

"Okay. We need to tell Lisbon."

"No!"

"Why not? She can help."

"Please Wayne, don't tell her!"

"I have to. It's the only way to keep you safe Grace."

"She'll make me see a counselor. And then they'll want to know everything about me. I don't want them too."

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to Grace. I'll make sure of it."

"Promise?" Grace looked like a child curled in a ball on the couch. "If I tell her, you'll protect me?"

"Of course Grace." Rigsby lifted Grace and hugged her.

* * *

"Boss, we need to talk to you," said Rigsby. He had a firm grip on Grace's hand so she wouldn't change her mind.

"Take a seat. What's up?" asked Lisbon.

"Grace has to tell you something. Go on Grace."

"He works with Red John," said Grace quietly. She had her head in her hands.

"Who?"

"The guy that kidnapped her." Rigsby gave Grace a one-armed hug to reassure her.

"Why didn't you tell me at the hospital Grace?" Lisbon spoke gently, trying to reassure her friend.

Grace didn't answer, so Rigsby did. "She's scared that you'll make her see a counselor."

"I'm not going to force you to do anything you don't want to Grace. God knows I hate counselors too."

A smile crossed Grace's face. Her boss felt the same way she did and it did more to help her than anything else had. "Thank you boss."

"Go to work Rigsby. Cho can fill you in. Do you want to come with me Grace?"

"Where?"

"To talk to the FBI. We'll tell them what you just told me and let them deal with it."

"Okay," smiled Grace.

* * *

A week had passed since Grace told Lisbon who had taken her, and although he hadn't been caught yet, it was the FBI's problem. With help from her friends, Grace dealt with the worst of the nightmares and pain. She was slowly getting back to her normal self, much to everyone's delight.

**THE END**


End file.
